nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shandra Jerro
Shandra Jerro (female neutral good human fighter) is a joinable NPC in Neverwinter Nights 2. "Shandra has the calloused hands and toned build of a farmhand. A young woman by appearances, her reserved demeanor and sarcastic laugh are the trappings of someone many years her senior. Dressed in simple, dirt stained peasant garments and devoid of jewelry or any attempts at fashion, Shandra has an unsophisticated beauty." Gameplay Her stats are rather decent (Str 13, Dex 16, Con 16, Int 12, Wis 13, Cha 12). One can level her Dex to 17 and get her Two-Weapon Fighting and Improved Two-Weapon Fighting to make her an acceptable fighter. She is also a thankful target for all these odd-numbered Strength items. Official Campaign Shandra is a farmer from the village of Highcliff. When her grandfather Ammon Jerro died many years ago, her family moved to Highcliff. She lost her father when she was very young and her mother died a few years ago from swamp fever. When the docks and the outlying farms of the village were being terrorized by lizardfolk, Shandra was the only one who refused to abandon her farm because many people in Port Llast and Ember were depending on her grain shipments. When the PC arrived in Highcliff trying to find a ship to get to Neverwinter, he/she learns that lizardfolk were wrecking all the ships that attempted to sail to Neverwinter thus the village elder suggested asking Shandra if she knew where the lizardfolk were coming from since her farm was the only one that hasn’t been burned down yet. Upon arriving and chatting with Shandra, the PC provided an unintentional distraction for Shandra which allowed the lizardfolk to sneak in and burn her barn. Furious at the PC and his party, she told them to leave her alone, but not before pointing them in to Highcliff Castle where she suspected the lizardfolk was hiding. When the PC and the Githyankies were both searching in the Neverwinter Archives for names of Ammon Jerro’s descendents, they found out that Shandra was the last of his bloodline. Both the Githyankies and the PC raced to see who would get to Shandra first and in the process her house was also burned down. The PC managed to bring Shandra back to the Sunken Flagon where Duncan was automatically infatuated by her. But at night when everyone was asleep, the Githyankies attacked and took Shandra. The PC, with Bishop’s help managed to track her down and rescue her. Having no where safe to return to, Shandra decided to stay with PC at the Flagon and train so that she wouldn’t be a burden to him/her. When the PC was accused for the massacre of Ember, if the PC’s influence with Shandra is high enough, she serves as a character witness and also manages to convince her friend Alaine (one of survivors of the massacre) that it wasn’t the PC that committed the crime. She stays by the PC’s side (often feeling like his/her squire) until they reach Ammon Jerro’s haven, where a drop of her blood was needed to get in. Upon gaining access to the haven, she was immediately teleported away and separated from her friends. She wandered the haven trying to locate her friends until she meets Hezebel who told her that since she was of Jerro blood, she could psychically communicate with her friends and teleport to different locations in the haven at will. Unfortunately, she didn’t quite have control over her powers and teleported around the area at random. She eventually meets the Balor Baalbisan, who tells her that the one they though all along was the King of Shadows was in fact her grandfather Ammon and that he had survived the battle with the King of Shadows. Psychically sensing that her friends lives were about to be sniffed out by Ammon, she sets the devils and demons bound the haven free in order to weaken her grandfather by shedding her own blood. Furious at who freed the demons and devils he had bounded, he attacked Shandra with out giving her the chance to explain. Shandra dies from the blood loss and the injuries her grandfather inflicted on her. Upon learning of what he had just done, Ammon tried to rectify his mistake by teleporting Shandra’s companions to safety. Her dead body still lies within Ammon Jerro’s haven. Shandra’s legacy is determined by how much influence the PC had with her. If the PC had low influence with Shandra, after the war with the King of Shadows her farm was soon claimed by the wilds surrounding Highcliffand and her efforts forgotten and unknown as those of Ammon Jerro during his time. If the PC had high influence with Shandra, the people of Highcliff would come to her farm during the Harvest Season to pay their respects to Shandra, who was rumored to have fallen in battle against the King of Shadows Tidbits *If the PC is male and had chosen the Ladies' Man background, Georg mistaken Shandra for the PC's wife. When Elanee objects, Georg then mistakenly takes it that PC is having a menage-a-trois. Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs